


Spider's Paramour

by twyly56



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, At Least to Molly, Awesome Molly Hooper, Birth Control Fail, Bisexual Male Character, Cute Molly Hooper, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Good Jim Moriarty, Gross, Hurt Molly Hooper, I know, Insecure Molly Hooper, Jim Caught Feelings, Jim Moriarty from IT, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Morning Sickness, Nervous breakdowns, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Protective Jim Moriarty, Self-Esteem Issues, Sherlock Being Kind of Really Rude There For a Moment, Surprised Molly Hooper, Unplanned Pregnancy, eventual identity reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twyly56/pseuds/twyly56
Summary: Just before Jim is supposed to meet Sherlock under his IT persona, Sherlock idly deduces that Molly is pregnant. She doesn't want to believe it, but Sherlock is rarely wrong about anything he observes. The stupid lines on the test say positive, and oh God, now she has to tell Jim. They've only been dating for two months!





	1. Chapter 1

Molly watched as the black haired man walked over to the table and immediately starting unzipping the bag. He peered inside at the corpse with scrutinizing eyes. 

"How fresh?" Sherlock asked. 

"Just in. Sixty seven, natural causes," Molly told him as she walked around the examining table. "He used to work here. I knew him. He was nice." She swallowed around the tightness in her throat. 

"Fine," Sherlock said simply. He zipped up the black body bag again and turned to her. He smiled. "We'll start with the riding crop."

Molly got it out for him, and she went to stand on the other side of the glass window. The consulting detective started madly beating at the corpse of the elderly man, over and over and over again. Molly winced at the godawful sound that it made smacking against his cold flesh. She waited until he was slowing down a bit before she came back into the room. She gave him a smile. 

"So, bad day, was it?" Molly asked with a small chuckle. He glanced at her and handed her the riding crop instead of answering. Molly's smile fell, and she put the riding crop back where she had gotten it from. She walked back over to the examining table. "So. Listen, maybe later when you're finished..." 

Sherlock suddenly turned to her, and he blinked like he was surprised. 

"Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before," he said. 

"I, uh, I refreshed it a bit," Molly admitted. The tips of her ears turned pink. 

"I assume it's for this new boyfriend of yours, Molly. And you're serious about him," Sherlock said. 

Molly stopped fidgeting, and she froze in place. She blinked at him and choked out a laugh. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Molly asked. 

"Ah, domestic bliss must suit you, Molly," Sherlock commented. 

"Pardon?" Molly replied. 

"You've put on three pounds since I saw you last," Sherlock told her. 

"Two and a half," Molly insisted. There was a nasty little knot beginning to form in her stomach. 

"Hmm, no, three," Sherlock said. He cocked his head at her, staring at her with his intense blue eyes. "And I suppose a congratulations is in order, yes?" 

"For what?" Molly asked. She couldn't think of a single thing that Sherlock would say congratulations for. She hadn't even done anything interesting lately. 

"I believe that is the term people use when they find out the other is pregnant. I would say four to six weeks. You could check to make sure with a doctor, though," Sherlock responded in a matter of fact tone. 

"N-no. No. No, I'm not pregnant," Molly said. She shook her head insistently. "I know I've gained some weight, but that does not mean I am pregnant, Sherlock!" 

"The dark patches on your face, more pronounced under eye circles, pimples, the little pinched furrow of your brow suggests that you have a headache and have had one for a while, a reoccurring one. You brushed your teeth, but there is still an undercurrent of bile on your breath. Next time use mouthwash. It's a stronger smell and tends to cover it better. Then there's your bra," Sherlock told her. 

Okay, at this point, she was in a state between numb with shock and bloody pissed off. 

"What about my bra?" Molly asked, forcing her voice to not shake just barely. 

"It doesn't fit right anymore. You've adjusted the straps and loosened the band, but your breasts have grown larger from their small size so it doesn't fit correctly," Sherlock said. He set his little black notebook down with the pen inside of it and glanced back at her. "Sorry, what were you saying before?" 

The change of topic almost gave her whiplash. She grit her teeth, balling her hands into fists by her side. 

"I was just wondering if you would like to have coffee," Molly said. Her voice came out as a hiss as she blinked back tears. 

"Black. Two sugars, please. I'll be upstairs," Sherlock replied. 

The infuriating man then just walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. A tear slid down her cheek, and she stared after him, trembling. Molly picked up his notebook and threw it almost violently into the same locker that had his riding crop. She slammed the locker door shut. She started putting the man's body back where it was supposed to go before Sherlock had requested she bring it out for him. Molly shut the door slightly harder than she needed to, locking it. She yanked off her lab coat, and she hung it up on its hook.  

"Get your own bloody coffee," Molly muttered. " _Prat._ "

She was taking her lunch early today, work and _Sherlock bloody Holmes_ be damned. 

 

...It was positive.

No no no no no.How could it say it was positive?!

Molly double checked with the flimsy key on the back of the cheap pink pregnancy test she had managed to pick up from one of the nearby petrol stations. She read it once, she read it again and once more to make sure, willing the words to change. Willing it to be some sort of malfunction. Some kind of sick joke. 

"Damn it,"she cursed and threw the plastic test on the ground, clenching her fists, digging her nails into her palms until they stung.

Molly paced back and forth inside the small, cramped bathroom of her flat, fingers clawing at her scalp as the gravity of the whole situation set in. She worried her hair out of its neat ponytail, and it hung in messy strands around her paling face. She leaned against the wall of the bathroom, tilting her head back as she looked up at the ceiling and tried to take a few deep breaths. The harsh sound of her own breathing echoed in her ears, and she bit her lip out of sheer frustration. This - this shouldn't have been possible. She had been so careful! 

When her cell phone rang, she nearly jumped out her skin. Molly located the small black device sitting on the toilet bowel, and she flipped it open. Her heart pounded uncomfortably when she noticed it was Jim. Oh God. She took a deep breath and clicked the answer button. 

"Oh, Jim, hi!" Molly blurted. 

"Hi, Molly. Is this a bad time?" Jim asked uncertainly. 

"Um, what? No, no. Not at all," Molly lied. She winced at how high pitched her voice got. 

"Are you sure you're alright? You sound a bit funny," her boyfriend said, concerned. 

"Yeah. No. I'm great," Molly responded. 

"You know, we don't have to go to the Fox if you're not feeling well. We can always reschedule," Jim said. 

She swallowed and swiped the back of her hand over her forehead, shoving her messy hair out of the way. 

"Um, no, it's fine. I'm fine. I'll be there," Molly assured him. 

"...okay. If you're sure. Six-ish?" Jim asked. 

"Mm hmm," Molly said. 

"Awesome. I'll see you tonight then," Jim told her. His voice got softer at the end. "Bye." 

"Bye," Molly said. She pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. She tossed the cell phone on top of her dirty clothes hamper, and her eyes fell on that damning pink stick again. Molly grabbed it and threw it in the trash, shutting the lid firmly. 

Molly knew she had to tell Jim. She really did. But he deserved more than just a text or a phone call. This kind of news shouldn't just be dropped like that. Especially since he had been so good to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the restaurant was thankfully short and before Molly realized it, they were being greeted by a bubbly blonde hostess. She wasn't typically the type to be jealous, but she figured her intense reaction was just hormones. Because Molly hated her immediately.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation with us?" the hostess asked with a flirty smile, speaking directly to Jim and ignoring Molly. With a toss of her sleek fake blonde hair, she leaned over her podium to display her assets a bit better. Thankfully, Jim wasn't looking at the exposed part of her chest. It made Molly feel a little better. 

"I think so," Jim replied. His hand was warm and a soothing weight as he slipped his fingers between hers. "Darling, what name did you put it under?" Molly relaxed a little as Jim wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought them closer together. She gave him a small smile. 

"Hooper," Molly said. 

The hostess looked fairly annoyed but dutifully searched the reservation list. It was obvious when she found it because she flicked her hair behind her shoulder again and glanced up at them with her bright blue eyes. 

"Right this way, sir and ma'am," the hostess told them. 

She gathered two menus and led them to a well appointed table. It was in the back near the window, and Molly could see the street from here with all the street lamps just starting to light up. She took the chair across from Jim and idly smoothed her floral skirt over her thighs as she situated herself. The hostess set the menus in front of them and left to return to her post by the door. Molly picked up her menu and started to scan through it. A waiter arrived soon after, carrying a notepad and pen at the ready. He smiled politely at them. 

"Good evening. I'm Garrett, and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waiter asked. 

"Uh, red wine would be great, I think. Do you want to share a bottle, Molly?" Jim said to her. 

"Oh, um, no thank you. Actually, just a water is fine for me," Molly responded quickly. 

"Would you like a lemon slice with that, ma'am?" Garrett the waiter asked, scribbling down on his notepad. 

"Yes, please," Molly said. 

"And do you need a few more minutes to decide what you'll be having this evening?" Garrett asked. 

"Yes," Molly and Jim said at the same time. She giggled, and Jim smiled at her. 

"Alright. I'll be right back," Garrett told them. He walked off. 

While they were both looking at their menus, Jim tried to talk to her, just light topics really, but she kept giving him rather short answers. She was just so nervous that it made her stomach hurt. She was really worried about how he would react to the news. And she was going to tell him before tonight was out. She had promised herself that. Molly fidgeted with her cloth napkin, biting her lip nervously. 

"You're very quiet tonight. Is everything all right, darling?" Jim asked her. 

"Yes, I - uh...” Molly stammered for a moment, searching for words to say. The words she really was going to say seemed to just get stuck in her throat, refusing to come out all the way. Her skin felt too hot. She sighed softly. "I'm just tired is all." 

"Tough day at work?" Jim asked. 

"Yes. You could say that," Molly agreed. 

Before Jim could say anything else, Garrett the waiter returned with their drinks. 

"Here you are, lady and gent. May I take your food order?" the waiter asked. 

Molly and Jim placed their orders, and Garrett scuttled back off to the kitchen. 

 

"Well, that was a good restaurant," Jim said as they arrived back at Molly's flat. She nodded once and shuffled her feet awkwardly on the smooth flooring outside her door. 

"Yeah, it was nice," Molly agreed. She smiled and looked down at where her hand was still clutched in his. "Did you have fun?" 

"I had fun, too," Jim said. He squeezed her hand gently. "I like spending time with you." 

"Wo-would you-you like to come in? For tea or something?" Molly asked, sneaking a glance toward her door. 

"Can't wait to get your hands on me, can you, darling?” Jim asked, wiggling his brows suggestively. Molly blushed a little but mostly laughed it off.

"I mean actual tea, Jim," Molly said, shaking her head. 

"I know, darling," Jim responded softly. He smiled at her. "Tea does sound nice." 

Her palms felt sweaty, and she pulled her hand away from him to wipe it on her skirt nervously. She fumbled with her keys, unlocking the door to her flat. She stopped in the doorway, turning to look at Jim. 

"What's wrong?" Jim asked. 

"I'm pregnant!" Molly blurted. She covered her face with her hands. After a few moments of silence, she peeked out from behind her fingers. Jim's expression was almost comical, appearing very wide eyed and shocked. He blinked at her. 

"What? _What?_ Are you serious?" Jim said. "Really? Is that why you-" She nodded, looking down at her feet. "Really? Oh my God." Jim stepped closer to her and put his hands on her biceps. "Really? You're not kidding?" Molly shook her head. "Oh my God, darling. I can't believe it." He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest like a fragile doll, like he was afraid she would break if he pressed too hard. 

Molly buried her face in his jacket and felt herself start to cry. 

"It's been the longest day ever," she mumbled against his chest. 

"I know, I know," Jim soothed her. He kissed the top of her head. He held her a bit away, so he could look her in the face. "That means we're going to be parents!" 

"I know!" Molly said. "I didn't know what to do. I was so nervous. I hadn't even told anyone else. Sherlock already knew, but what's surprising about that." 

"Are you okay?" Jim asked her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. 

"Y-yes. I took a pregnancy test and everything," Molly said. 

"Have you already gone to a doctor?" Jim asked. 

"No," Molly replied. 

"That's okay. We'll make an appointment for that and get everything set up for you and baby," Jim said. He leaned down a little more, so he could put his arms around the back of her thighs and lift her up. Molly squeaked. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"I've got to give you a cuddle. I don't want to cuddle you too hard, though. I don't want to hurt you," Jim said. Her boyfriend carried her into the flat and shut the door. He brought her to her couch and set her down gently, sinking into the seat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into him. 

"I'm just so confused," Molly whispered. 

"About what?" Jim asked. She just made a noise and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, darling. Everything will be alright. You'll be a great mum." 

"That's just it. We're going to be parents! That's insane!" Molly said. 

"It is, isn't it?" Jim murmured. He kissed her temple, rubbing soothing circles on her upper arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

Her alarm beeped, and Molly awoke with a start. Normally, she would have woken up before the alarm rang, but she had been sleeping like a log and her subconscious was just floating in a sea of warmth and fogginess. She blinked once, twice, and yawned, running a hand over her face as she sat up on the bed. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand to get some of the sleep muddled feeling out, and she crawled out of bed, padding over to the bathroom of her flat. The hems of her sleep pants brushed over the tops of her feet as she walked. She flipped on the switch, lighting up the room with a dim yellowish tint. 

The woman found herself kneeling over the bowl of the toilet, expelling the contents of her stomach. Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes as the accompanying burn that came with vomiting made itself known. Her body ached all over, and she felt like shite. Molly groaned quietly and pushed herself to her feet. She made her way over to the sink and swished some water around in her mouth, spitting it out. She squeezed a dollop of toothpaste onto the brush, and she brushed and brushed until that foul taste was out of her mouth. 

Molly let her hand drift to her stomach as she stared at herself in the mirror. It was still too early for her to be showing. The skin of her bare stomach was smooth and flat under her palm. Five or six weeks was not nearly enough time to have developed any sort of baby bump, but she could not stop herself from touching it, as if it would swell under her hand and reveal the little life hiding inside her body. She was going to have a baby. Her very own child with a man she had known for all of a few months. He had only ever been a perfect gentleman to her, but she did not think she loved him. 

Jim was sweet and kind and so thoughtful. She should love him. It would make things easier if she did. Maybe she would one day. But for now, she would just have to accept his support, so they could raise this child. She still couldn't really believe that she was having her first child without being married first. It didn't fit into the life she had wanted as a little girl, for sure. She could work with this, though. They would be alright. At least Jim would be a great father, if he was anything like when he was with her to the baby. Her mind drifted back to the clump of cells that was slowly but steadily growing into a baby inside of her. 

Molly let out a small sigh, raking a hand through her messy brown hair, and she picked up her brush from the counter. She brushed her hair back neatly into a ponytail and tied it against her scalp with a hair elastic. She picked up a white long sleeved shirt and put it on, pulling a loose knit sweater over it, the pale purple color pleasing to her eyes. Molly pushed her feet into her walking shoes, knotting up the laces methodically. She grabbed her cell phone from beside the sink, and she slipped it into her back pocket. Still a bit jittery with nerves, she made her way to the front door. 

She hailed a taxi as she went out, telling the driver the address of the doctor's office. Molly settled back against the black seat of the taxi with an exhausted little huff. She would rather be just sleeping again, but she knew she had to go get checked out. 

 

Jim came with her to the appointment, just as he had said he would. He sat in the little office and averted his eyes while Molly changed into a paper gown. He took her clothes from her, folding them up and setting them down in the chair beside himself. 

"You know, if tech work ever falls through for me, I think I would make a great gynecologist," her boyfriend said, staring at a poster of the stages of pregnancy.

"Really? Why?" Molly asked. "I'm decent now, by the way."

She settled onto the crinkly paper of the examination table. It felt almost cold under her bare thighs. Jim turned to look at her, an amused grin on his face. He picked up a model of the reproductive system off the doctor's desk. 

"I already know all the parts," Jim said, giving her a wink. Molly felt her cheeks turn pink. 

"You are an idiot," she told him, her lips twitching up in a small smile. 

"Maybe so, but I'm an idiot that brought a smile to that pretty face, darling," Jim said. 

Her boyfriend leaned up to press a kiss to her cheek. Molly smiled. There was a knock on the office door, and the doctor entered. The doctor shot them both a glance over her clipboard. Jim settled back into his seat, crossing his ankles loosely. 

"Okay, Ms. Hooper. Let's get started," the doctor said as a greeting. She glanced at Jim for a moment. "And you are... her husband?" 

"Her boyfriend, actually," Jim replied. The gynecologist looked unphased by that revelation. 

"Ah, I see. Well, if I can just have you lay back a bit, Miss," the doctor said, turning back to Molly. 

After the physical examination, the doctor ran through what to expect and what Molly should and shouldn't be doing. Jim scribbled furious notes on a notepad because he knew that she would be panicking just enough that she wouldn't remember all the details. Molly was glad that he had decided to do that. Her mind was just a mess at the moment. She would probably worry herself more if she forgot any of the things that the doctor told her. 

Later, after the doctor shook Molly's hand and said that she would see her soon, they left the office with stacks of pamphlets and a prescription for prenatal vitamins. They placed the prescription at a nearby pharmacy, and they wandered through the aisles while they waited for it to be filled. There were stacks upon stacks of items, and Jim was acting as though he was interested in all of them, reading the labels and showing them to her. 

"Imagine needing this," Jim said to her. He held up a box of heavy duty wart remover for her to see. Molly crinkled her nose but smiled.

"Imagine needing those," she countered. The woman pointed to the selection of adult incontinence diapers on the other side of the aisle.

"Did you know, a lot of pregnant women pee themselves when the baby's all pressed up against their bladder. You just might need one of those," Jim remarked. She blinked and couldn't quite suppress a shudder at the thought. 

"I really hope not. That's a bit more information than I wanted at the moment," Molly said. 

"Sorry," Jim murmured. He slipped his hand into hers, squeezing lightly. 

"It's alright." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Why don't you tell me about your day at work instead?" Molly suggested. 

"Of course, darling," Jim said. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Anything for my sweet girl." 


End file.
